star_spectrumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Designer
The Designer is A supposed omnipotent being, neither he or she and instead an it, who controls everything in the entire galaxy, knows everything that has ever, can, and will occur in it, and is able to do anything possible and impossible by the laws the universe is subject to comply with - whose supposed existence was reported by religious books and paintings on Hely Prime. Not much evidence exists that proves it's real is available, and the evidence that does exist bring up the possibility that it never even visited the galaxy. Granted how no other planet has anything even remotely or vaguely like him mentioned, it is highly likely that the reports, books, and other media in relation to it originates from hely prime. It's name, The Designer, comes from it's ability to create and/or destroy anything including concepts themselves as claimed in the original texts. It also comes from certain alternate interpretations of the text where it's cited that it apparently created the entire universe, and has any power imaginable and even unimaginable. It has A true appearance, however prefers to take A humanoid form. In one of the texts, it brings up A apparent moment in history where it took it's own true form, which resulted in A entire city worth of people being melted away by it's mere presence. This apparently had to do with it's actual self being intangible, nigh omnipresent, unimaginable yet imaginable simultaneously, far too powerful, reality changing, and bound to the universe itself to the point that glancing at it, touching it, and/or being merely on the same planet as the it's rue form would kill you. Reported Powers As According to the texts The Designer has every power, including the unimaginable and non-existent ones, not all have been included and as such only the most notable and most used/seen in the texts have been listed, they are as follows: *Life/Death Creation - The Designer can create and manipulate life, and death. This extends to resurrecting someone, and ending A life. *Power Removal - The Designer can remove any power as it pleases, including from other omnipotent and immortal beings. *Immortality - The Designer is at the highest and most powerful point of immortality, in that it cannot be erased from existence. *Invulnerability - The Designer is invulnerable to everything in the universe. **Supernatural Physiology - Due to it's Omnipotent nature, and as part of it's invulnerability - Any attacks of or from this world cannot reach it, touch it, harm it, and are mundane to it. *Nigh Omnipresence - The Designer is able to go anywhere, any time, any place, and everywhere, including the ability to bypass places that are blocked off or inaccessible. *Teleporting - The Designer can teleport. *Power Granting - The Designer can give powers to others including as far as giving himself and other gods powers. *Omnifarious - The Designer can assume the form and shape of any being. *Omnicompetence - The Designer can fix, solve, and undo or redo any issue. *Aerokinesis - The Designer can control, manipulate, and change minds. *Fate Alteration - The Designer can change someone's fate. *Reality Warping - The Designer can change, erase, move, add to, expand, and generally alter the entire universe or parts of it. This extends to it's logic, it's laws, it's physics, it's existence, it's boundaries, and everything else about it. *Time Travel and Manipulation - The Designer can manipulate all of time, or go back to certain moments in it. This is one of the many ways it can change history and events, and another means for it to erase things from existence. *Illusion creation - The Designer can create illusions and/or fake mental images inside someone's mind. *Size Changing - The Designer can change it's own size, aswell as any other object and being's size. *Object Warping - The Designer can create or teleport any item and/or object to it. The Texts state that it often did this to prove it is as powerful as it and others say it is. *Clairvoyance - Even while dormant and resting, The Designer can see everything that is going on and happening in the universe. *Universe Bound - The Universe is reportedly tied to The Designer's existence, and it must exist for the universe and everything in it to. *And Many More, Practically Impossible to list. Category:Characters